Forum:YOUR crawmerax gear?
I am a siren, and personally, I use a Defiler, an Orion, a Hellfire, and a steel stinger with a 17.5 FR and 268 dmg(love it to death). a 660 Defender/660 Merc mod, and an impenetrable somthing sheild with 2764 cap and 177 recharge. i am curious to see what you guys use.TEHeliteK3V1N 02:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Iam Mordicai and i use a modded atlas aries(1352x5 dmg) and impenatrable panecea healing sheild with 1876cap and 264recharge a combustion helfire with 196DMG and 6.9 fire rate a vitrolic crux with 145x9DMG and i use a survivor mod. pj122 I play Roland. I use a Panacea shield with 1850 charge or something. I switch around my mods but I guess I probably use the support gunner the most. As far as weapons I use a Maliwan crux with a high firing rate, Pearl cyclops, Hellfire, and I switch to an Orion or I have this badass lightning destroyer for the craw maggots. I used to use a skullmasher instead of the cyclops but I found that the cyclops does more damage. Lorddiggler As a hunter, I typically use a penetrator as my main high damage weapon for Craw, a hellfire or volcano for the green, a serpens or a vitrolic crux for the armored, and usually aries (but ocassionally a fugarating stinger) for the craw. I use a sniper mod with +100% dmg, and ammo regen until he's got one piece left, then switch to a scavenger mod with +2 rare items. Rose for the shield. As a side note, what console are you on with that steel stinger, and is it modded? if not, I'd love a copy of that if you're on 360. TheKingBoar 03:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) @lorddiggler Thats interesting on the cyclops. Dont get me wrong, the cyclops is my favorite gun in the game, but the skullmasher does higher damage with my mordecai. I wonder why... I use a bessie, an incendiary equalizer, a defiler, and an orion. Hellz Lips 03:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :: T I play Roland too, i use the typical (well its seems like it's typical) Defiler, orion, hellfire combo ( or the DOH combo!) with a skullmasher. i have a muscleman (i think) +30%HP, high capacity, high recharge. With all sheild improvement skills, stats and aid station, i try to keep both health and shield up. I also have a support gunner class mod with 23% mag cap. None of my stuff is remarquably powerful, while not being the lowers grade...and i deal with craw just fine as long as i dont get killed trying to reach the glitch spot. Doing it solo legit is just too hard for my causual habits (it doesnt mean i havent tryed it) Valtiell 03:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I use a Siren. My primary weapon is a 135x4 Steel Anarchy with 13.5 Fire Rate and a high scope, which I use to actually demolish Crawmerax. I have a powerful Combustion Hellfire for the Green Craw Worms, a Pestilent Defiler with 996 power and the highest scope for the Armored Craw Worms, and a powerful Eridian Thunderstorm for the Maggots. I use a 550 Mercenary Class Mod with 52% Damage for SMGs, +3 of whatever each of the skills are, and 17 SMG ammo regen. I use a 1550 Panacea shield with a 300+ recharge. I can typically solo Crawmerax in 5-7 minutes, if I play it right. ~Fulcan Ryst I use a Berserker with a Centurion CMod, a lvl 48 orion, a lvl 48 Brute(shotty), I use a shock Rhino lvl 48, and i can't remember the last one. I still use lvl 48 guns,not because they work well, but because i can't find the higher lvl equivalent, but they still can kick Crimson Lance ass.Mazman1521 03:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :: This person is my hero. Berserkers ftw! GnarlyToaster 12:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) @Hellz Lips You were right about the skullmasher, it does more damage than the cyclops. I just tested it, I guess I neglected to do that before. Good to know. Thanks!! Lorddiggler I play Mordecai. I use a Lv 60 Desert Penetrator, Lv 60 Orion, Lv 59 Hellfire, and a Lv 60 Pestilent crux. I mainly use a 660 Sniper Com with the ammo regen so my Penetrator doesnt run dry, but ill switch to the Scavenger Com just before i kill him for the +2 find rare items boost, even though im pretty sure it makes no difference. I use a Panacea shield aswell. ~ One random guy 04:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Me and my friend co-op all the time with split screen (btw i don't know a lot of the stats on the guns sorry): Siren (him): Hellfire, 192X4 double anarchy, 57 fearsome bessie, 1120 defiler, 2736 overcharge shield, and 56% smg damage mod with +12 ammo regen. Berserker (me): 207 (the faster shooting one) Hellfire, 162X4 double anarchy, 443 Bastard, 169X7 X4 corrosive crux, 2130 quick health regen shield, and 32% team damage mod Kodman18 ;) 05:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Siren with Defender and Catalyst mods, Panacea shield, Orion, Defiler, Hellfire, Ogre, and Double Anarchy. Been trying some elemental shotties with high RoFs with good results on his buddies. Might give the Penetrator and Skullsmashers a try. BTW, Siren is STILL the only character I can solo Crawmerax with. Any other character and I don't last 30 seconds. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a pusskie. -- MeMadeIt 05:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well it seems not to many people have much luck on doing crabby with Roland, it seems i am gonna have to start up a siren character, i picked the soilder because of his action skill, only on occasion do i use the turret for attacking, i really just use it as a distraction so i can get to better cover, and or run like hell, i started all character to see how useful thier class skill was, to you sirens, can you extend the amount of time you can phasewalk, sorry a bit off topic. xbox GT SinsterNobody Siren; Hellfire; Serpens; Aries; Bessie; Defender or Catalyst; Ironclad; Usually I stay out of glitch and do Minion Control. YSoSrsCat 06:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I use a hunter. a hellfire with Dmg 207 RoF 12.5, if i get alot of crits i get two green ones per clip, a orion with 900something damage and 32 clip size, constructed i think, a Serpens 318X3 (modded) RoF 8.5 for all the armored worms, then a Skullmasher skullmasher for craw with 335X7 i think, pearlescent. my class mod is a 660 sniper with 95% crit damage increase and ammo regen, and a 2945 ironclad with 265 recharge. The man himself... Pavilonn 11:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : Ok. : Hellfire = legit. : Orion = With skills, the clip is OK. What's the prefix/Fire Rate? : Serpens = yeah modded. : Skullmasher Skullmasher = Modded. Double name. : Ironclad = Modded. That's higher than the maximum stats that have turned up in game. But they show up whenever someone mods an Ironclad. : Yep. Just keep farming with that stuff until you get legit weapons. GnarlyToaster 12:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I am a siren using hellfire, tsunami/savior, serpens, and aries, with an ironclad shield and merc with ammo regen or catalyst with rare item buff. this gives me all three elements with one extra slot for an smg of my choice I still haven't killed him yet, still working on my strategy, but I use an Aries for craw, Defiler for Armored, Hellfire for Green, and Orion for the big guy. I still have yet to find a penetrator or Skullmasher, ad I'd like to use one of those. I'm a hunter, and alternate between Gunslinger and Survivor Mods. And I have a Rose as my shield. Ion69 04:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 This is my current loadout for Craw: lvl 61 Crimson Bitch 179x2, lvl 58 Glorious Serpens 297 (just got this off of Craw two days ago!), lvl 60 Fulgurating Savior 131, and finally a lvl 60 Glorious Massacre (Draco) 305. For gear, I roll with the Omega (legit, not the RoseOmega) which has a capacity close to 1800 and a recharge rate of roughly 450 (can't remember exact values off the top of my head), the 660 Mercenary COM with 61% SMG damage and +28 SMG ammo regen. I will use my Skullmasher from time to time, which I switch out COMs for the 660 Specter with 100% sniper crit hit dmg and sniper ammo regen. ICT Venom 05:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) @Venom, I like how you roll. Bitches are awesome on sirens for craw, props on the serpens. Hellz Lips 06:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Bessie/Orion/Hellfire/Defiler. Full sets here. --Nagamarky 07:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Siren, savage masher 433x7, nidhogg, lightning nemesis (shoots corrosive as well) and a hellfire all the weapons are between 46 and 48 and a level 55 catalyst mod with +2 rare finds and a unyielding shield a cap 1921 recharge 373 yeah sorry typo 403x7 2shot clip 3.7 zoom A level 46-48 masher that does 433? You wanna show an itemcard?. The best at level 61 do about 447 with the 2-shot clip. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that. --Nagamarky 07:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC I use the same as weapons as Nagamarky. Not sure how the stats compare though. Also an Ironclad shield and a Scavenger mod with health regen. Bukkithead 11:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I play as Roland. I use a Glorious Serpens, a Swift Chimera, a Cyclops and a Cold Vengeance. I have a Harmonious Panacea with 2036 charge and 254 recharge. A 640 Support Gunner and a corrosive sticky grenade mod complete the set. I have tons of other orange weapons which I don't really use. I am a Hunter, and I use a RoseOmega, stock combat shotgun, stock combat assault rifle, an Anashin Enhancement mod, and thats it. And if any of you ask why, I will say "Because I Can"XMPx Nova 14:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's because you can't is why you use hacks. ^Mod much? :P Bukkithead 01:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I think that he's got an ego problem tooMazman1521 02:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I am currently engaging in self-imposed (or self-inflicted) "Craw Challenges." Fighting Crawmerax with only ONE type of weapon. You can see the "Things to Do In Pandora When You're Dead" Talk Page for a (partial) list of weapons that work well on Craw and his brood. Updated daily. :D Fryguy42 01:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i use my siren and an anarchy bessie and 6 bullets. Roboticsuperman 10:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Until I finally get my act together and finish levelling my siren, I'm farming craw via my hunter. Using an S&S Orion (895 dmg, 2.7 FR, 15clip size), A hellfire (195 dmg / 12.5 FR) Some random corrosive revolver which has 1000dmg and x4 corrosive/high crit) And generally an anarchy, though it moves around. My shield is a 2k/quick health regen shield, which means I can use a sniper class mod and regen ammo for my Orion. Hellstarz 13:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I play as a Siren, my only 61 character. I only just actually beat Craw (and 4 times since the first one) last night, but I used a x4 Vitriolic Crux, a Hellfire, a Thunderstorm, and a 2 shot Masher-Equalizer. The first couple of times I beat him using the glitch thing where you get up onto the cliff, but the following 3 times I have beaten him purely by running around and surviving. Ill upload the stats of each gun later ^_^ (After the second run, I got a x3 Vitriolic Crux which I use instead due to more acc.) Okay, here are the stats: ZPR10 Vitriolic Crux 148x7/74.6/1.9, 5 clip, 4x zoom, 3x Corrosive/high crit 10 Thunderstorm 357x8/16.7/2.0, 3 clip KKA140 Combustion Hellfire 165/88.9/6.9, 55 clip, 3.9x zoom, 4x Fire/high crit EQ300 Savage Equalizer 291x7/72.1/1.6, 2 clip, 2.3x zoom, 20 ammo regen I forget what my shield is, but I use a defender COM to get my total shield up to 4955 xD BenNeg 14:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I use a siren with a hellfire, defiler, orion, and bessie. I equip a specter class mod (to be used in conjunction with the Bessie) which I switch out for a +2 rare items catalyst mod right before i kill him. Also, I use an ironclad shield.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I use the hunter class with a hellfire with 608 damage -3 mag and the highest scope(its modded for sure lvl 49), a hellfire with 233 damage 46 ammo 12.5 firing rate (lvl 49) a liquid orion with 778 damage 16 ammo 1.5 zoom (lvl57) one of the following 2 pestilent defilers a lvl61 with 655 damage with a scope of 3.7 or a lvl60 with 1122 damage no scope. Due to the major loss of ammo i carry a mod with regenerating sniper ammo and a weapon of each type that regenerates ammo. P.S. is it really....fair to post your weapons and methods if the weapons you use are like super modded like the Savage equalizer with 357X7 damage? (its like two posts above mine.) with those weapons do you really need more weapons to kill it? along with...why even kill it if you have that kind of gun or some crazy shield. I have been traded some really silly guns for some legit real ones and it saddens me -Valedrel(PS3) Doesn't look like Benneg is using anything modded to me. That equalizer is a Masher, and it's within normal limits. I'd be careful calling people out for using modded stuff when you're copping to it yourself. What's the point? 06:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC)